


The Gift

by Diva0789



Series: Gifts Series [2]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Magic, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo Story to The One...Jeb is Az's new secuirity detail....and there's sparks from the beginning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is NC-17 and features the pairing, Jeb/Az. There will be violence as well. This is an echo of my other Tin Man story, The One. So, basically you have to read both to get the whole picture. (The ages and timeline for my characters is on the final chapter of The One.)
> 
> Also, this was written several years ago. The quality of my work has improved since then.

It had been two weeks since his father had told him he was in love with the youngest princess. Jeb saw it in her eyes when she looked at him, she was waiting for judgment. She wouldn’t push, which he respected, but he could tell she was worried. And that made him reign in his immediate response. Hot, dangerous, fury.

The first time he saw them together, holding hands and whispering to each other at dinner, the anger had sprung up, sharp and hot. He’d gritted his teeth and stared at the table until it passed.

The second time, a few days later, the sadness had forced him to leave the room to keep the tears in his eyes a secret.

This time, though, he saw - and understood. They’d been walking to the library when he came around the corner behind them and froze. They were so absorbed in each other they didn’t even know he was there. They were standing in the hall embracing. His father kissed her slowly, passionately, and pulled away slowly.

“I don’t want to but I have to - duty calls,” she’d murmured. His normally reserved father put his forehead against hers and sighed.

“Think of me?” she whispered

His father grinned and Jeb had to clutch the wall for support when his knees tried to buckle. He hadn’t seen that smile in so long.

He heard the whispered ‘always’ and he backed away, blindly walking back to his room. He needed to think. No, he needed to talk to DG and then to his father.

In a minute, he decided, when he could breathe normally again.

XXXXXXXXX

He found her in the library surround by books. He cleared his throat just behind her and watched her jump. It was petty, he admitted, but it gave him a small satisfaction. Satisfaction that turned to shame when she whirled, caught sight of him, and paled considerably.

“I’m not going to yell at you,” he snapped, then rolled his eyes when he realized that he had. He blew out a frustrated breath and steeled himself to look up at her. And found her smiling softly at him.

“I expected yelling, maybe even some swearing, but I suppose you’re too much like your father in that area. I’m not trying to replace your mother, Jeb, how could I? But I love your father very much, and I’d like it if we could be friends.”

He blew out a breath as he considered. Friends. He could handle it. Maybe.

“Do you need more time?” she asked softly.

He shook his head slowly, “No, I can handle friends. I think.”

She laughed lightly and a weight lifted off his shoulders. He needed to speak to his father so he excused himself - and nearly ran into Azkadellia. He jerked to a stop about two inches in front of her and every muscle that had relaxed during his talk with DG tightened suddenly. It was slightly painful, but he gritted his teeth against it. Her eyes were wide with surprise and fear. The first one he could handle, she’d surprised the hell out of him too, only years of training kept him from showing it. It was the fear that bothered him. He’d never hit a woman in his life, and though he liked to think about when he was younger, he wouldn’t start now. His anger was quick and difficult to suppress, knew she saw it because she stepped back abruptly and brought her hands up instinctively to put something between then.

“I- I- I have to go.” she stuttered and hurried away to the dark corner on the far side of the library. He watched her wipe tears away and felt like a heel.

He closed his eyes and titled his head back, praying for patience.

“God help me.” he muttered, unaware that DG had seen the whole thing.

He made his escape quickly. The whole encounter hadn’t been more than a few seconds but he was emotionally wiped and he still had to speak to his father. He sighed as he rubbed at the tension headache forming at the base of his neck. He’d survived longcoats, hundreds of them. Commanded over 50 men, some of whom were at least twice his age, had earn their respect and friendship. But two weeks in the palace and he was about to fall apart. He men would be rolling on the floor in hysterics.

He was twenty two annuals old for Christ sake. He was stronger than this, had prayed for this peace a long time. So why was he so miserable?

Because all of the things he refused to think about during the war were suddenly and persistently not going away. His charge was another problem altogether. Zero - Jeb cut that thought off as he felt his head go light at the sudden rush of anger. That was done. Over. He wasn’t going there again.

Forcing himself to focus on the problem at hand he realized he was going to have to apologize, or at least explain himself to Az. He rolled his shoulders. He hated apologizing. It meant he was wrong, or that he’d done something stupid. He hated being either, much less both. Jesus, Jeb swore, would his life ever be simple?

Ahamo, as he insisted upon being called, had approached him after a visit with his father. Offered him a job protecting the royal family. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Then he’d gotten his assignment. Only discipline had kept the oath lodged in his throat from escaping - at least until he was out of earshot.

Azkadellia, the only member of the royal family he actively tried to avoid, was to be his charge. He had the hardest job and he knew it was a sign of respect to be trusted with her safety but he really wished Ahamo didn’t trust him so much.

He believed the possession was real, even felt for her a little, but his knee-jerk reaction was to charge and yell at the top of his lungs. This, of course, would solve nothing and succeed only in making her afraid of him, which bothered him more than it should. He had a lot of anger, was used to people - women in particular - being wary. But it seemed wrong, somehow, for her to be afraid of the man responsible for her life.

It also annoyed him that he had a hard time controlling his emotions when she was around him. The iron-hard control was a Cain trait he was proud of. It didn’t help that she had this air of weakness about her now, so when he had a hard time leashing his anger or suspicion it hurt her. He hated hurting women. It definitely wasn’t his style. His father - and his beloved mother - had raised him better than that. Which, he realized as he spotted his father in the corridor, was another reason why it bothered him. He felt like he was letting them down every time that look came into Az’s eyes.

He stopped next to his father in the hall.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

His father was calm, Jeb knew, but he saw the tell tale signs of nerves. It almost made him smile.

“I talked to DG and we’re…getting to know each other. I see now why you love her.”

His father grinned again and Jeb’s heart gave a hard thump. He’d missed that the most. The easy grin. His father had a sharp wit and humor, whereas he was prone to dark moods and excessive brooding. He’d had to grow up fast. Not time for joking when he was being shot at or chased like a stray dog, when his men were being killed or starving, when he was grieving for the childhood that was cruelly ripped away from him. There was no room for humor when he was so full of hate and anger.

“I’ve got to go, my shift starts in an hour and I need some time to think up a good apology.”

“What’d you do?”

Jeb hesitated, “I didn’t do it on purpose but I scared her. Az,” he explained at his father’s look of confused anger.

“How?”

He sighed. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“I almost ran into her and had my usual reaction to being caught off guard.”

At his fathers knowing look Jeb relented.

“Okay, I bit back a curse and glared until she ran away crying.” His shoulders slumped, “I’m a jerk.”

His father’s laugh had him clenching a fist to stay in the present.

“Not a jerk. Male, and human at that. Talk to her Jeb. An actual conversation. I think you’ll be surprised.” Wyatt clapped a comforting hand on Jeb’s shoulder. “See you later.”

Jeb nodded absently and turned, deep in thought. Conversation. He could do -

Fate, he decided as he gripped Az’s arms to keep her upright, was a bitch. He really did run into her this time.

“Sorry, Highness. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Her eyes were wide on his, her breathing accelerated. Frowning in concern Jeb absently shifted his grip to her elbows and pulled her closer. He couldn’t see her guard. Matter of fact, he thought with a vicious curse that had her jumping in his arms, he hadn’t seen one earlier in the library either.

“Sorry. Shhh, you’re alright,” he soothed as she trembled, “Where’s your guard?”

She clutched at his shirt desperately, “He - he -”

She cut off abruptly as his head whipped up. Jameson, he seethed, was a sorry excuse for a man. He’d told Ahamo it was mistake to hire him three days ago, dammit.

Jameson was swearing as he rounded the corner, blood dripping from a scratch to his face. A closer look at Az’s scared face made him realize she’d gotten a slap too. Son of a bitch, he was going to kill him.

Jameson froze when he spotted them. His mouth ran away before his brain could connect the dots. He always did have that problem.

“Little bitch, you’ll pay for that.”

He started forward and Jeb shifted Az behind him, murder in his eyes. If Jameson had been a smart man he would have seen he was in deep shit and hightailed it. Lucky for Jeb, he was an idiot giving him the perfect way to vent his anger.

He could feel Az shake violently behind him, clutching his shirt as she fought fear. He reached himself to wrapped an awkward arm around her, pressing her into his back, heard - and felt - her take a steadying breath.

“Jameson,” he growled.

The idiot stopped than and glared defiantly at him.

“Protecting the bitch, Cain? Figured you’d want a piece of her after what she did to your mama.”

Jameson couldn’t have picked a more wrong thing to say. He heard Az’s distraught whimper and lost that legendary control he’d been so proud of only moments before. He jumped forward and threw hi fist at Jameson, hard enough to break bones. He heard the nose break, felt the bone shatter under his fist and grinned. Jameson stumbled back clutching his nose.

Jeb could see the moment he made the choice, the stupid one. He charged and Jeb had just enough time to shove Az out of the way as Jameson collided with him. The two men fell to the floor in a flurry of punches and curses that should have turned the air blue.

Jeb threw punch after punch, not giving Jameson time to hit him. Jameson was bigger and stronger but Jeb was the better fighter and was WAY beyond pissed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, slight and feminine, realized Jameson had gone still and let his fist drop.

He stepped away and realized Az had been trying to get his attention for some time. He hadn’t heard her in his rage. He stepped further away from both Jameson and Az to get himself under control, taking deep careful breaths.

When he was sure he had his temper sealed away safely he turned and saw the mess he’d made of Jameson’s face. He hated losing that control but he didn’t feel sorry. He turned his attention to Az, and saw her against the wall, sobbing.

He walked to her slowly, afraid to frighten her, and was almost knocked on his ass when she threw herself at him. Automatically his arms circled her tightly and rocked. He kept his voice low and soothing as he spoke.

“It’s okay, shhh. You’re alright.”

His father’s shout had Az jumping again but he tightened his hold to reassure her.

“What the hell happened?”

He met his father’s eyes as he spoke calmly.

“He attacked her, I think. She ran into me after you left. Jameson wasn’t far behind. Thought he’d get a piece of her, his words not mine, so I rearranged his face.”

His father blew out a breath and smirked.

“I can see that. Well then, take her to her room. I’ll clean up the mess.”

Jeb nodded and guided the still trembling princess down the hall to her room. He shut the door behind him. Damn the rumor mill, she needed quiet. He set her on the bed because he wasn’t sure how much longer her legs would hold her, but she refused to let go. Shrugging internally, he held her tighter and whispered to her again and again that she was okay. It took her a few minutes but gradually she calmed. She didn’t pull away so neither did he. He had to admit to himself that he liked the feel of her in his arms, which was disconcerting. He’d deal with it, he assured himself. Later.

His fist was beginning to ache so he subtly tried to stretch the muscles, but she felt the movement and pulled back to take his hand. He noticed for the first time that he was bleeding. Her fingers were soft and delicate on his and he had to bank the need to thread his fingers through hers.

Just this morning he was irritated with her, now he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her.

She lifted her tear stained face he to his free hand came up to brush away the wetness.

“You okay?” he murmured.

She nodded and focused on his hand again. His free hand rested on her shoulder and, without his permission, buried itself in her hair. He loved the feel of it. She shivered and glanced up.

“I haven’t used magic since…”

“I imagine it would be difficult, after everything.”

“I could heal you.”

He smiled, “I’ll be alright, nothing I haven’t felt before. Just need some ice is all.”

She stared for a moment and he held his breath as she gripped his hand with hers and covered it with her free one.

Her eyes slipped closed as she concentrated and his hand began to heat. Not painfully, just a soothing warmth. The pain dulled to nothing and the stiffness all but disappeared. Even the ache from impact in his shoulder lessened a great deal.

His breath came out slowly as she pulled herself from her trance. Then she smiled at him. Something inside him stumbled and clicked into place. His newly healed hand rose of it’s own volition, his thumb tracing her lower lip gently. Her hand still in his squeezed in reaction. He wouldn’t kiss her. Her father, his boss, would come barging in any minute.

Speaking of; the both jumped when the door burst open and Ahamo rushed in. Jeb could have sworn Ahamo grinned seeing them but it was gone so fast he thought he was losing his mind. They both realized at the same time they were still holding hands, and his hand was tangled in her hair.

They separated abruptly and he stood, intending to leave the room quickly. He backed out, shutting the door as he did, and met her eyes over her father’s shoulder.

It was wrong, he knew, to have naughty thoughts in his head when the subject was in her father’s arms, but damn. Jeb knew then he was in trouble.

He smiled at the door closed in his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: In this story I’m actually going to write from both characters POV, instead of just one like I did in The One. Hope it isn’t too confusing!)

Azkadellia sighed as she was finally left alone. She needed to process what had happened and her sudden and confusing feelings for Jeb Cain. He’d gone from so angry she could almost see the sparks to seconds away from kissing her.

She’d run to him when Jameson had attacked her the first time. Nothing physical, just words that felt like knives. She’d run to him instinctively, and almost knocked him over. The anger in him had terrified her so she’d fled. Then Jameson had found her again and, angry that she’d brushed him off, tried to rape her. She’d fought like hell. She would not let her body be violated again. She’d just started running and ran into Jeb - again. And thank God.

She was glad Jameson was gone but would another take his place? Would he be worse?

And her feelings for Jeb confused her. Terrified her. She hadn’t told anyone yet but she’d been conscious for a lot of the witch’s possession. Some of the tortures her people had been put through were the only ways she could think to keep them alive. Vapors, Ambrose’s brain, and the thing she was most ashamed of. The iron maiden.

She wouldn’t be able to the hold the guilt forever, she knew. It took too much out of her. But she was terrified what her family would think of her. And now, what would Jeb think? Would he be like Jameson and turn on her with angry words and fisted hands?

She didn’t know him well enough to guess, but hoped not. And her darling baby sister, would she hate her because of what Wyatt had been though? The time loop hadn’t been her idea, she’d tried to change the witch’s mind, but without a body what could she do?

At first she fought and fought for control of herself, for years. Especially after DG’s death. Then when she’d overturned mother she’d tried to control her magic. Nothing worked. So she bargained with the devil for the lives of her people. She’d often wished the resistance would succeed. Assassinate her and be done with it.

Then she was free, and she was a mess.

She jumped when Jeb burst through the door and swore.

“Son of a bitch, Az. Why the hell didn’t you tell me the first time?”

He looked very much like he had when he’d been fighting Jameson. She clutched the blankets beneath her and watched with wide eyes as he paced and slammed the door shut for privacy.

“I…I was going to, but you were…were so angry.”

He whipped around to face her and she jumped again. He fought visibly for control before he knelt at her feet. His hands settled lightly over hers until she relaxed again. It occurred to her that Jeb and her father were the only men she was able to relax around. Even Wyatt made her nervous, her guilt weighing heavily.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, Azkadellia. I’m sorry.”

She sighed softly as she moved their hands to her lap.

“No, I should have told you. He didn’t put his hands on me the first time, he just insulted me,” she let her eyes close, “I acted like her. It was the only defense I had. Cold and heartless. He got really angry but I just walked away. I knew it was stupid, but I knew if I could get to you or your father I’d be okay. I found you but you were so angry. I panicked. I saw DG and figured Wyatt would show up. I waited but Jameson found me first.”

He squeezed her hands in support and she opened her eyes to stare into his.

“He tried to rape me,” his eyes darkened and she felt him tense in fury, “but I fought back and got away. I ran in the direction I saw you go. You know the rest.”

She watched him nod before he brought her hands to his lips in an absent gesture of comfort. She sucked in a startled breath. No one but family had voluntarily touched her in any way since her return. That revelation was nearly as startling as the feeling of his lips upon her skin.

His eyes focused on hers again at her surprised gasp and darkened, this time in something other than anger. His gaze stayed locked on hers as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her palm. She shivered and imagined those lips on hers.

She was twenty- seven annuals old and she’d never been kissed. The witch had used her body for pleasure with others but she’d retreated during those encounters. There was only so much she could take.

“Jeb,” she whispered, “why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” he answered as he pressed another kiss to her pulse point at her wrist.

“Being nice to me.”

“Because you deserve it.”

Azkadellia jerked from her daze in shame and pulled away from Jeb to walk to the window.

“No I don’t, Jeb.”

She heard him stand and move closer.

“Az, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Don’t,” she whimpered when he rested his hands on her shoulders, “You don’t’ know everything. The things I did…you’ll hate me. They all will.”

“It wasn’t you-”

“Yes it was, Jeb,” she whipped around to face him and found he was closer than she’d thought. She stepped back immediately before she could weaken. She wanted to be in his arms so badly, but she knew he’d be disgusted, “I was awake for most of it. She was evil to the bone and she used my body, but I was still there. When she took the throne I gave up fighting and tried to reason with her. She wanted to torture Ambrose, kill him slowly and painfully. I knew it could be reversed if anyone ever killed us, so I suggested taking out his brain. He’d be alive, at least.”

She turned from his shocked face to continue.

“The vapors were originally supposed to be poison for those who resisted but I thought using them on the population would lessen the threat to my people. I could give them a few hours of happiness to keep them from getting killed. She wanted something for the resistance, something horrendous. The cells in the tower were originally built for that purpose. Torture, the likes of which you could never imagine. I knew better than most what she was capable of.”

She heard him move closer.

“Az, I understand -”

“I’m not finished,” she said dully, “The iron maiden was my idea. I thought if we locked up the resistance that they could be let out again. She used Ambrose’s time loop. I tried so hard to stop her but she tuned me out. I retreated after that. I was doing more harm than good. But at least they lived. Your father lived.”

The silence was deafening. She didn’t have the courage to face him, to see the anger and disgust. He’d tell them and it would be over. If they didn’t kill her, someone else would. She didn’t resist when Jeb grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She kept her eyes closed but didn’t resist and he pushed her against the wall. His hand was at her throat, gradually increasing the pressure. The tears flowed but she still didn’t resist. She deserved it. All of it. It was better to die like this than by the likes of Jameson.

He was cutting off her air. Her limbs were getting heavy, spots dancing behind her closed eyelids; still she didn’t resist.

Before the darkness swallowed her whole she forced one word past her dry lips.

“Sorry.”

Then she let the darkness consume her.

XXXXXXXXX

Jeb cursed viciously as Az’s limp body fell to the floor after he removed his hand.

He was a goddamned idiot. No better than Jameson, putting his hands on her like that. He bent and lifted her into his arms. She’d come to in a minute, once the oxygen circulated to her brain, then they were going to have a conversation.

Everything up until the suit hadn’t bothered him. He’d been shocked, sure, but he knew a thing or two about doing what you had to for survivals sake. Then she told him about the suit his father had spent almost a decade in, the suit he’d spent two weeks in, and that control had just snapped. It wasn’t so much the words but her tone. She’d said it in monotone, like it meant nothing to her. He’d waited, wanting to see her eyes when he raged at her, but she’d never opened them. It wasn’t until he’d heard that faint ‘sorry’ that he’d remembered. Acting like the sorceress was her only defense.

He settled her on top of the covers on her bed then pulled up a chair to wait. He didn’t have to wait long. Her eyes fluttered open as she coughed several times, then they focused on him. Shame coursed through him when every inch of her froze. Her eyes slipped closed but she didn’t move.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

Her voice was hoarse so he rose and walked into the bathroom. He found a glass and filled it with water and returned to her side. He watched her swallow and wince for a moment before settling into the armchair again.

“I didn’t kill you because you didn’t do anything wrong. I let my anger control me and I’m sorry for hurting you.”

She sat up slowly and set her feet on the floor. Jeb never took his eyes from hers, even as she stood in his personal space; he just tipped his head back.

“Will you tell your father?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will. Your family?”

“I’ll tell them. But would you mind being there with me, please?”

He blinked, “I figured you’d have me fired.”

“Do you want to be?”

“No.”

She smiled and lifted a shaky hand to his face. His eyes slid closed as she relaxed and turned into her caress. His hands slid over her thighs to grip her hips lightly as his head fell forward to rest on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him and he shuddered.

His feelings for Az were changing rapidly but he had to tread carefully. She was fragile and he didn’t want to hurt her again.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly for a moment before drawing her into his lap. He arranged her comfortably with her head on his shoulder, his hand buried in her hair as his other hand stroked her hip softly. Her arms settled, her left going around his waist, her right turning his face toward hers. He kissed the tip of her thumb before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, the tip…

He paused when he reached her lips to meet her slumberous eyes. He let his lips brush hers once - twice, then a third time, before he settled his mouth over hers gently. It was a chaste kiss, neither had their mouths open, but it was a beautiful start.

Then he pressed his forehead to hers and relaxed for the first time in days.

Her hand rested comfortably over his heart.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” she answered.

“How about with something else?”

“What?”

He let his hand slip under her dress to rest on her calf and watched her carefully. She gasped but did nothing to stop him as his hand inched upward slowly. In fact, her legs opened minutely in invitation.

“I want to make you feel good, Az. Let me?”

His hand reached mid-thigh. Her skirts had risen to expose her legs, every pale inch, and he could feel her heat radiating to him.

“Yes…” she sighed.

His fingers brushed her curls and he tensed. He’d been expecting some sort of undergarment, not bare skin. He took instant advantage, cupping her sex firmly before slipping two fingers between her lips. He coated them in her wetness before shifting to massage her clit. Her sharp moans and wiggling were causing him to harden in need but he ignored his own desire, wanting to focus on Az. Her head fell back in surrender as he slipped two fingers inside her cunt, his thumb rubbing small, quick circles over her clit.

He watched in fascination as her body, slick and gorgeous, swallowed his fingers repeatedly. Her vaginal walls rippled around him as they contracted, trying to keep him inside, answered the echo in his loins. He was hot and aching for her but he wanted to wait. She had to be absolutely sure he was what she wanted. Him too, if he were honest. He could lose his job and the respect he’d earned.

There was also the matter of his conscience. While he knew Az wasn’t the one who did all those horrible things, the rest of the OZ wasn’t so sure. Her life would always be in danger, and he’d prayed a long time for peace. Just sharing something like this was a risk. They could hurt each other deeply if they weren’t careful. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He sped up the thrusting of his fingers, watching her writhe in his lap. She was beautiful like this. She wasn’t the frightened princess when she was in his arms. She was all woman, lost to the pleasure he gave her. It was intoxicating.

Her hips lifted sharply as she fought for release, her fists bunching in his shirt as she cried out to him.

“Jeb…”

“I’ll get you there, baby.” he whispered to her throat as he forced his fingers deeper, curling them to reach that spot that would send her into climax. He bit down on her neck, marking her, as he manipulated her clit roughly and caressed that spongy part of her. Her sharp cry of completion was joined by his own groan, feeling her clench around his fingers in climax was like torture, knowing he wouldn’t be feeling those muscles around his cock for a while.

He watched her carefully as he kept stroking her, prolonging her pleasure but removing his fingers before it became painful. He smoothed her dress back into place but left his hand on her bare hip as he gathered her close. His thump was caressing her hip bone when she shifted a hand to his face to drag him down into a deep, drugging kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth to rub hesitantly against his. He groaned deep in his throat as his hand slid from her hip to her bottom, his arms tightening as he squeezed her tenderly in a effort to get her as close to him possible.

When they separated, both were panting and wide-eyed. Jeb shifted his hold on Az as he lifted her and stood. He settled her on the bed carefully, leaning in for a tender peck of a kiss, before standing up straight. He placed the chair back in front of her vanity before walking to the door.

“Jeb? Where are you going?”

He turned and met her eyes with a smile.

“Work. I’ll just be outside. Get some rest, I’ll come in again when I’m off to say goodnight. Promise.”

A soft smile was the last thing he saw before he let the door shut in his face.

He spent his six hour shift smelling of Azkadellia and tasting her on his lips. It was the best kind of torture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azkadellia slept, nightmare-free, for the first time since she was set free. She wasn’t sure is it was because of Jeb and his mouth and fingers, or if was because she’d unburdened herself. There was still one thing Jeb would need to know if they wanted to continue their…relationship. She’d wait until the right moment for that, right now she had other things to worry about.

She was about to tell her family the same thing she’d told Jeb. And she was praying for the best. Jeb stood behind her chair in the family sitting room with his hands resting on the back, where he could discreetly caress her for comfort and pleasure. She felt better knowing he was there.

“Azkadellia, my darling. What is it?”

Az took a deep breath, leaned into Jeb’s caress for a moment, then began speaking calmly and quietly. She kept her eyes on her hands as she told them everything, afraid to see the looks on their faces. Afterwards, she sat silently as tears coursed down her cheeks. Jeb’s hand shifted to her shoulders and she was grateful for the show of support.

She looked up when Wyatt Cain stood. He knelt at her feet and met her eyes.

“I don’t blame you, Az. Zero put me in that suit. Zero and the witch. It wasn’t your fault. If you need to hear the words, just ask.”

She whispered, “Please.”

She did need the words. She needed to hear them from her family.

“I forgive you, Azkadellia. For everything.”

DG stood then and came to her.

“I forgive you, Az. For everything.”

Then her parents came to her and repeated the words she’d been so sure she’d never hear, words she’d feared she didn’t deserve.

Her mother leaned in to speak with her privately.

“I’m proud of you. You never stopped fighting, never stopped thinking of your people.”

Then she was wrapped in hug after hug, all the while with Jeb at her back. She felt the weight lift slightly on her conscience. She would always feel somewhat responsible for what happened, she’d never be completely free of it or the hate, but she wasn’t in a prison of her own making any longer.

After everyone but she and Jeb had left, Az let out a relieved laugh.

Jeb smiled as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet - and into his arms. His kiss was soft and slow, with a hint of tongue play to ignite her passion. She sighed as she leaned into his body to deepen the kiss and gripped his shoulders. His hands on her lower back shifted, cupping her bottom as he pulled her tighter, rubbing the proof of his desire for her against her stomach. Az gasped as heat speared through her body. She wanted to pleasure Jeb as he’d pleasured her the night before.

She hesitantly slipped a hand between them to cup him gently as she ran her fingers along the budge at his zipper. He groaned deeply before pulling his mouth from hers to feast on her neck.

“Harder,” he whispered, “Please.”

She complied, applying more pressure as she massaged him carefully. He shifted his stance, giving her more access as he thrust in time with her movements.

“Az,” he groaned, “baby stop. Stop.”

She slid her hand up his chest to cup his neck as he panted against her and calmed himself.

“Bedroom, Jeb. I want you in my bedroom.”

He chuckled as he pulled back.

“Walking is a bit difficult at the moment. Sit with me for a minute.”

He sat on the couch and smiled at her when, instead of sitting beside him, she lifted her skirts and straddled him. If he couldn’t get to a more private area then she’d have to make do. She sent out a flare of magic to lock the doors.

Jeb jerked beneath her and met her gaze as she settled herself atop that very impressive bulge. She was being wanton, she knew, but she was so relieved and so happy. She wanted Jeb moaning from the pleasure she’d given him; and if she came as well, all the better.

“Az, did you -”

“Yes, I did. We won’t be interrupted for a wile.”

“Why would we -”

He trailed off with a sharp groan as she ground herself against him. His eyes were dark with desire and glittering up at her. She instinctively rode him, doing what felt good, experimenting. Judging by how tightly he was gripping her hips she thought he was enjoying himself.

“Noise,” he gasped.

“Magic.”

He let out a load groan of relief as he guided her against him. She was almost there when a thought popped into her head. She slid off his lap, aching, to kneel at his feet.

“Fuck Az,” Jeb panted, “I was so close.”

“Me too.”

“Why did you stop?”

“I want you in my mouth.”

Jeb cursed as she unbuttoned his trousers and dragged down his zipper. When he sprang into her hand she gripped him tightly. Jeb arched his back with a groan.

“Az, baby, I need to come.”

She sympathized, but she was going to enjoy this too. So, with a deep breath for courage, she lowered her mouth to his cock. She enveloped him in wet warmth as she took him as deep as she could, tonguing him gently. Careful of her teeth, she started to bob her head in rhythm with his rocking hips.

She felt his hands in her hair as he guided her gently, cupping her chin as he groaned.

“Faster, baby.”

She sped up, stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth with her hands circled around him tightly. He covered one of her hands to remove it from his cock and show her to cup his balls. She squeezed gently in rhythm with her hand and mouth.

“Yes…just like that, baby.”

She hummed in enjoyment and watched his eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck,” he panted, “You’re perfect.”

She brushed a small bump behind his balls with her fingers by accident and almost choked when his hips jerked sharply and he moaned. Experimentally she applied pressure as she rubbed it again.

His eyes shot open to meet hers as hip hips bucked.

“Where - how - fuck,” he stuttered, “I’m going to come.”

She hummed again and applied more pressure to that bump as she squeezed his balls. He clutched her head desperately as he arched into with a sharp cry and came in thick spurts down her throat. She swallowed everything he gave her before pulling to watch Jeb come down again.

When he opened his eyes and met hers, he smiled at her.

“You’re amazing, baby,” he whispered as he drew her into his lap to straddle him, “I’ve never some so hard in my life.”

“My pleasure.”

“It will be,” he promised.

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant - and moaned as he thrust two fingers inside her roughly. She was so wet for him that his fingers glided perfectly as she rode him. She was using one of his hands to get off as he stroked himself with the other to get hard again.

Once he was hot and aching he removed his fingers. She cried out.

“Jeb, please… it hurts. I need to come.”

He lifted her carefully until she hovered over his erection, then lowered her inch by inch until he was inside her completely. Her eyes were almost completely black with desire as she rode him hard. She needed release so badly, was so close already, all it took was three rapid thrusts and she bowed backward riding through the explosive climax. She never stopped moving, even when her pleasure was at its peak. With her eyes on his she focused completely on making Jeb come again, this time inside her.

Even as her body became sensitive she rode him until he tensed and shuddered beneath her, calling out her name.

In the aftermath, both were sweaty and panting.

“Can you stay with me tonight?”

He was quiet for a moment before pressing his lips to hers as he whispered, “Yes.”

　

　

　

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo Story to The One...Jeb is Az's new secuirity detail....and there's sparks from the beginning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the second and final part to The Gift. I hope you like it.

Jeb shifted as he came awake, pulling Az’s naked body closer. He smiled softly as she sighed and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. He ran his left hand down her spine gently as his right caressed the thigh slung across his abdomen. He loved how she clung to him in sleep, how she had her left arm draped over his chest, her hand buried in his hair. He’d never felt so…content in his life.  
It was a bit scary - this feeling of rightness. Everything was moving so fast. Only three days ago, Az had been nothing more than a job. He’d felt for her, but he kept his distance. Now he was in her bed, where he’d made love to her and slept beside her - and he didn’t regret it.

He’d given everything some thought during his shift the day before and had come to the decision that he’d follow Az’s lead on this. He’d initiated the sexual aspect of their relationship so he’d continue it, and accept the consequences. Besides, he cared for Az; deeply. It wasn’t just sex for him. Which scared the crap out of him. He was very much worried that he might be falling in love with Azkadellia.

Absently he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he played with her hair. She’d cut it about a week after the eclipse. It now fell to just about her shoulder blades where it curled a bit at the ends. He loved her hair. It was like silk, soft and fine and almost black like DG’s. Her eyes, the greenish brown color, had surprised him the first time he’d looked. He’d expected her eyes to be dark and cold but they were the opposite. It was the first of many of his assumptions she’d proven wrong.

There was one, though, that bothered him. One assumption that made him angry. He’d assumed, like most, that the witch slept with her commanders. Zero had been ranting when they’d let him out of the suit about how his sorceress would punish them for what they’d done. When he was told she was dead he’d gone off on a tangent, mostly he didn’t make a lick of sense.

They’d assumed he’d lost his mind, but he said something about fucking Azkadellia. Jeb had lost it then, punching him so hard that Zero fell unconscious. At the time he didn’t want to hear the filth coming out of his mouth, now he wished he could hit him again for putting his hands on his woman.

There had to be truth in it. Az wasn’t a virgin, technically. He’d been her first but her body had been used. He thought it might bother him, knowing Zero had used what now belonged to him. And she did belong to him. Until she ended their relationship, she was his. He thought it might bother him being where Zero had been, but it didn’t.

And wasn’t it odd, he thought, that he could think about Zero now without wanting to kill someone, when just a few days ago he couldn’t even think his name? He had to admit that being with Az calmed him a great deal. He didn’t think it was the sex, though that was great. It was just Az.

Her trust in him humbled him, made him think. A lot of the anger he’d felt and held on to was gone. He understood now how his father felt about DG, how he could smile again despite everything that had happened.

Sighing, Jeb looked down at the warm naked body pressed against his. She was beautiful to him. He found that he wanted her all the time now. This morning was no exception, he thought with a smile. Habit had him awake before the suns came up but it was sheer desire for his woman that kept him awake.

He had to get up soon, but he wanted to make love to Az again before he did. So, slowly, as not to wake Az, he slid out from underneath her grasping limbs to kneel beside her on the bed. He bent down low, pressing his lips to her spine. He shifted to knee; between her legs as his hands glided over her soft skin, awakening her by degrees.

He bit her ear lobe gently before whispering to her, “Az, baby. Wake up.”

She moaned, shifting but not waking. With a grin he braced himself on one hand by her head, dragging the other hand down her body - over her bottom to settle over her center. He petted her carefully, caressing her clit with deliberate strokes until she came awake with a moan.

“Jeb.”

“On your knees, baby.”

She complied slowly, pulling herself up so he had complete access. She wrapped her arms around his pillow, moaning sharply when his mouth replaced his fingers. He’d tasted her last night and had quickly become addicted. Using his tongue to manipulate her clit he inserted two fingers into her cunt, pulling back after a moment to watch his fingers disappear inside her again and again.

His cock gave a throb of need so he moved into position, gripping her hips tightly as he entered her slowly.

Az lifted herself to her hands, bunching the sheets in her fists as she pushed back against him with a groan.

“Harder.”

He complied, leaning forward to brace himself with a hand next to hers. He pushed her hair back with his free hand to suckle her neck before gripping her hip again to pull her into his thrusts.

“Feel good, baby?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she groaned as she lifted a hand to hold his head close so she could meet his mouth in a hot, openmouthed kiss. Pulled back after a minute to grip her hips with both hands as he used more force. She surrounded him in a wet heat, so smooth it was maddening.

“You feel good too,” he groaned, “Fuck, Az.”

She gasped as he sped up, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room as she shoved back against him with every thrust. He was striking so deep every time he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting his pleasure.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, “I want you to come first.”

He jerked his hips against hers as she shifted to comply, unbelievably aroused by the idea of her getting herself off. He heard her sharp moans and gasps, felt her tightening around him as she got wetter and knew she was close. He could feel himself rising, the pleasure starting that ascent, so he reached forward to fondle her breast, tweaking a nipple as he rasped in her ear.

“Come. Right now, Az. Now.”

He thrust twice more before her head came back with a sharp cry as her cunt squeezed him in climax. Desperately, he gripped her hips tightly and hammered into her as he crested, coming so hard he fell forward, just barely catching himself on his hands as he thrust weakly through his orgasm.

Panting, he rested his forehead on her shoulder as he shook. He’d never experienced anything like it. Every time they came together it got better and better, his orgasms so intense he trembled.

He pulled out as he fell beside her, gathering her back into his arms again. He rubbed her back as she shook slightly, trying to calm her.

“Morning, baby,” he whispered.

“Mmmmmm, morning.”

She pressed sift kisses to his shoulder, trailing his lips up his neck to reach his mouth. He kissed her back lazily, feeling as if could slip back into sleep. It was tempting, oh so tempting, to just curl up with her and sleep the day away, but he had to get up and get ready for his shift. She could sleep for a few more hours before breakfast while he sat with her father and his, weeding out the applicants for the royal guard.

He moaned softly, “You taste so good.”

“So do you. When do you have to leave?”

He sighed as he held her tighter, “Soon. I have to go back to my room to shower and change before I meet with your father.”

“Are you and dad going to eat breakfast with us?”

“That’s the plan, then I’m off until dinner.”

“Spend the day with me?”

“Love to, beautiful. What do you want to do?”

She shrugged a shoulder, “What we’re doing now seems like a good idea.”

He chuckled, “Whatever you want.”

“I’ll be asleep after your shift.”

“Want me to slip into bed with you after?”

“I sleep better with you beside me.”

“Me too.”

He rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants, but left them undone so they hung low on his hips, “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

He leaned in and kissed her slowly as he dragged the blanket back over her body, running his fingers through her hair before rising again to slip on his shirt. At this hour no one was about so he didn’t worry anyone would see him half dressed slipping out of the princess’ room.

He should have.

He brushed another kiss over Az’s lips as she slept before he left her room quietly. With his boots in hand he turned from Az’s door - and looked up into Ahamo’s face.

“Crap.”

“Good morning to you too, young Mr. Cain.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeb swore silently as Ahamo glared at him. This wasn’t how he’d planned to let the family know.

“Can we move this to my room? Az is asleep.”

Ahamo nodded once before turning with him to walk to his room. Jeb sent up a quick prayer, hoping he could control his temper and not get killed, then closed his door behind them.

“Are you having sex with my daughter?” Ahamo demanded.

Jeb winced, “Yes.”

“You could be thrown into prison for this.”

“I know that.”

“Now that you’ve been caught, will you turn your attention to someone else?”

“My attentions?” Jeb said indignantly, “Just a damn minute. I’m sorry we went behind your back but I don’t sleep with every female I come across.”

“So you care about my daughter then? Is that what you expect me to believe?” Ahamo said condescendingly.

“No, I’m in love with her, dammit, and they only way I’m leaving her is if she tells me to. You can fire me if you want but what happens between Az and I is none of your business.”

“You took advantage of my traumatized -”

“Don’t,” Jeb said very quietly, “finish that sentence or I won’t be able to control my temper. I would never take advantage of Azkadelia and she would never have let me. You should have some faith in her at least.”

They glared at each other in tense silence for a moment before Ahamo inclined his head in acceptance. Jeb blew out a slow breath and forced his muscles to relax.

“How long?”

“Not very, a day or two.”

“Ah, I thought it would take longer.”

Jeb blinked in confusion at the sudden change in Ahamo’s attitude, “Huh?”

Ahamo grinned, “You work fast. I figured a few months at least.”

“You…what?”

“You must have wondered why I assigned you to Azkadellia’s protection detail.”

“It crossed my mind.” he said warily.

“At first I thought you’d become friends, help each other through the rough patches, but almost immediately the tension between you changed.”

“You knew?”

“Well, not about you sleeping with my daughter; that was a surprise, but I knew you were drawn to each other.”

“Okay,” Jeb said slowly, “Does this mean we have your blessing?”

“Mine and my wife’s. One thing: please be careful Jeb,” he said quietly. “She’s fragile.”

“She’s one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.”

Ahamo smiled softly before turning and leaving Jeb in the silence.

Well, Jeb thought, he and Az had a lot to talk about.

XXXXXXXXXX

Az walked quickly to her room, wanting to take a bath before Jeb came. Breakfast had been awkward to say the least. There had been a weird tension between Jeb and her father, but she’d brushed it off as a disagreement about the guard. Then her mother had smiled and asked how she felt this morning, but the tone of the question made her blush and Wyatt and DG had spoken to her in the same tone. She started to wonder if she had a sign on her forehead that decreed, ‘Got Laid’.

She snorted at the image as she turned on the water and stripped out of her dress. And most confusing, Jeb had been distant - barely saying two words to her and then leaving the table early. She wondered, as she stepped into the water with a sigh, if she’d done something to upset him. He’d kissed her before he left, and before she fell asleep, and then…nothing.

With another sigh Az let her eyes slip closed as she reclined.

“Hey.” Jeb spoke from behind her quietly.

Surprised and delighted she turned to smile at him.

“Hey.”

He was staring at her oddly with a slight frown on his face. Concerned, she sat up.

“Jeb, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said absently as he stepped forward to kneel by the tub behind her, “Relax, baby.”

Sighing in relief and pleasure as he massaged her shoulders, Az did as he said. If he was calling her ’baby’ he must not be upset with her.

“Something’s bothering you, I can tell.”

His hands paused for a moment before starting up again.

“Did you sleep with Zero?”

Every inch of her tensed in shock, her hands clenching on the sides of the tub. She’d meant to tell him before they’d had sex, but she’d been so caught up in their passion, completely forgotten.

“She did, yes.” she said carefully.

“But it was your body.”

“Yes,” she whispered as her eyes filled with tears, “It was.”

His hands shifted, sliding along her throat where he gripped her gently for a moment. She was very still as she held her breath, exhaling slowly as his hands glided over her chest.

“I’ll never hurt you again.” he said quietly as his fingers found her nipples.

Sharp bolts of pleasure ran through her as he pinched and rubbed her erect nipples while she arched into his hands with a gasp.

“Jeb, what-”

“I don’t care, Az you’re mine now and I’ll take of you,” he tongued her earlobe before biting it gently, “I’m falling in love with you.”

With a soft cry the tears spilled over. She turned her head blindly searching for his mouth, moaning when she found it and tasted the truth of his confession on his lips.

“Jeb,” she whispered, “Oh god, Jeb. I need you.”

He struggled out of his shirt without taking his mouth from her before standing to kick off his boots and pants. He stepped into the tub between her legs, facing her. His muscles rippled in his arms as he lowered himself into the steaming water. Az shifted until she settled on his lap with her legs wrapped around his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he positioned himself, then gripped her bottom to pull her into his thrust.

“Oh,” she gasped, “Jeb.”

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you,” he whispered.

She kept her eyes on his as she rocked into his gentle thrusting, the water lapping at the sides of the tub. Her hand buried itself in his hair as she leaned in to suck on his bottom lip, swallowing his groan with a kiss.

“I’m falling in love with you, too.”

His sharp gasp was almost drowned out as he gave a particularly deep thrust, causing her to cry out. His beautiful eyes were dark and glittering, his gaze never leaving hers, demanding that she see everything he felt - that he see everything she felt. The intensity of her emotions made her tremble, felt his hands shake as he held her close.

“Fuck, Baby,” he moaned, “It’s never felt so good.”

She nodded because she couldn’t speak, not with him inside her filling places she hadn’t realized were empty, touching places she hadn’t known existed. She shifted her hips and jerked as he hit a spot inside her that caused her eyes to roll back into her head.

“Is that the spot, baby?” he thrust and bit his lip as she jerked again, “Right there?”

She threw her head back, “Yes,” she gasped, “Oh yes. Right there.”

He gripped her tighter, pulling her roughly into every short stroke, making her jerk as he hit that spot again and again.

Suddenly she was on the edge, aching and waiting to be thrown over.

Then he thrust again and she called his name as she arched in dazed pleasure, coming so hard she felt dizzy. Twice more he thrust, prolonging her climax as he shuddered beneath her, emptying himself inside her with a groan.

Her skin tingled and she trembled in his arms as he held her to him tightly, shaking himself. She rested her head on his shoulder as she stroked his back lazily.

“I don’t think I can move,” he muttered softly.

“Move? I can barely breathe.”

He chuckled weakly as he kissed her temple.

“I’ve never felt anything like that before in my life.”

“Me neither.” She was silent for a moment. “Is it supposed to be like that?”

“I don’t know. It’s never been like that for me before.”

She sighed as she shifted, “I can’t feel my legs.”

Jeb snorted and pulled back enough to kiss her quickly.

“Come on, sweetheart, I thought you wanted to cuddle with me in bed?”

“After that I need a nap.”

“Me too, let’s go take one.”

XXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight when Jed closed the door quietly. As he undressed he thought of how he spent the day. They’d slept for two hours after the tub, then Az had woken him by wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking him until he was harder than he’d ever been in his life to crawl on top of him to ride him to a screaming orgasm.

Then they slept some more before making love slowly until dinner. On the walk to the family dinning room they had to stop every hundred feet or so to kiss each other breathless. After eating he’d sent her in to bed with a bone melting kiss and a pat on her bottom.

Now he smiled at the sight of her naked and tangled in the sheets. With a sigh he skipped in to bed beside her, pulling her close when she turned and curled into him, resting her head in the curve of shoulder.

“Love you,” she murmured sleepily.

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered before letting his eyes slip closed.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Az woke the next morning she had a smile on her face. She shifted on top of the warm male body in her bed and pressed her lips to his chin.

“Baby?” he murmured sleepily as his arms came around her.

“Mornin’ Jeb.”

“Mornin’. Kiss me.” he whispered.

With a soft sigh she leaned in to settle her lips over his, running her tongue along his bottom lip for a moment before letting it slip into his mouth. She loved the way he tasted, all male, and how his hands glided languorously over her back and bottom as he kiss her.

After a few wonderful moments she pulled back to meet his sleepy eyes.

“It’s still early.”

He glanced around and saw it was still dark.

“What are you doing up so early, baby?”

“Kissing you.” she said with a grin.

She wiggled over his morning erection, nipping his chin when he gasped before sitting up. She moved over him slowly as she stroked his naked chest. He was so beautiful. Muscular.

“When’s your shift start?”

“Noon.” he moaned as she lifted herself to her knees to wrap a delicate hand around him. His hands clutched her hips tightly as she positioned him, then sunk down slowly. A mutual groan filled the air as she enveloped him completely. She rocked over him gently at first as she trailed her eyes over him, but the moment her eyes met his, the passion between them exploded.

He rolled them so he covered her and she instinctively wrapped herself around him tightly. He moved in and out if her with long, careful strokes, building her slowly.

“I love you.” he groaned as he sped up his thrusts.

She lifted her hips to his desperately, seeking that beautiful release, “I love you, too.”

He buried his face in her throat as he brought them both to the peak of their pleasure. He collapsed on top of her in the aftermath.

Az stroked his back soothingly as he panted into her neck. She felt fantastic. She had a suspicion that she and Jeb were bonded. She was afraid to ask, though, because she was afraid it was just wishful thinking. She’d keep it to herself for now, maybe over time the intensity of her feelings for Jed would dim. The thought made her heart clench.

Jeb stirred, pulling back to rest his weight on his forearms.

“I just love waking up like that.”

She giggled, “Me too.”

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to tell you something but I keep forgetting. Your father saw me leaving your room yesterday morning.”

She gasped, “Oh no, did you fight? Is that why everyone was so weird at breakfast?”

Jeb chuckled, “No we didn’t fight. Apparently he assigned me to you on purpose.”

She frowned, “What?”

“Exactly. He hoped for us to become friends but he noticed almost as soon as we did that there was more. Apparently we have everyone’s blessing.”

“They know?”

She could feel her face heating.

“Why the blush?”

“It’s weird! My whole family knows we’re having sex.”

He grinned down at her and she relaxed. It was weird but she could handle it as long as he didn’t go anywhere.

Sighing, she resumed smoothing her hands over every inch of him she could reach. She traced his nose with her forefinger softly before dragging it across his lips. A wave of heat fell over her when he sucked her finger into his mouth up to the second knuckle, then he released her to nibble on her bicep. She ran her hands through his hair as he suckled her neck, then wrapped her arms around him when he settled atop her again. She loved the feel of him draped over her. It was a purely female pleasure to have the weight of the man she loved covering her.

He rested his head on her shoulder and dragged the blankets over them again.

“Wake me if I get too heavy.”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

He held her tightly for a second, then relaxed as he settled in to sleep. With a soft smile as cradled him close. Gods she loved the man. Sometimes it was this ache inside her and the enormity of it took her breath away. They’d fallen so fast, she worried sometimes that they’d burn out just as quickly or hurt each other unintentionally. Then he’d smile at her and all her worries were forgotten.

He had that power over her. She was the inexperienced one but he never treated her like a child. She felt like one sometimes with him. He was the only one who could make her giggle. She couldn’t remember ever giggling before in her life. It felt good. Normal.

The guilt still crawled up and grabbed hold from time to time, and the nightmares would wake her occasionally, but Jeb would just wrap his arms around her and she could breathe again. It was amazing. She’d never had anyone in her life who understood her so well, whom she trusted she much.

But, she knew she’d been neglecting her family. And, to be perfectly honest, she wanted to start living. The sooner she exposed herself to the outside world, the sooner everything would calm down. Her continued seclusion was making her people nervous and casting doubts on her protector. She had a plan. Jeb wouldn’t approve, but it had to be done. It would be incredibly dangerous, maybe even fatal, but she needed the trust of her people. She was the Heir apparent. She would be queen one day. If her people didn’t trust or respect her, the OZ would crumble - the House of Gale would be ruined. Her beautiful baby sister would be left to try to pick up the pieces. She would not let that happen. Could not.

She just prayed that her people would be willing to listen to reason. Death was not something she wished for any longer. Not when she had so much to live for.

She also prayed that Jeb would forgive for the fear he was sure to deal with when she walked, unguarded, down the streets of Central City.

She had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later…

Jeb was almost certain his heart had been ripped from his chest. He could see no one but Az, hear nothing but her whispered ‘I love you always’. He was numb, but at the same time swallowed by a terror so strong he couldn’t find his center, couldn’t calm himself to think of a way to stop them. She was going to die and he was going to be forced to watch.

He’d die with her if they succeeded.

No question. Either by their hands or his own, he would not walk this earth without her by his side.

She’d kept it from him until a week ago, until they’d settled in the townhouse in Central City. She’d kept her plan a secret from him until there was no way - short of locking her up, which he’d never be able to do - to stop her from following though. He hadn’t been prepared. Not for this…rage. This fury with which the people she fought for greeted her.

There’d been stunned silence at first when she stepped out of the gates and on to the street with him as her only protection. She’d been honing her magic skills but he knew it was dangerous. Too dangerous. That silence had changed into outrage so swiftly he hadn’t had a second to protect what was his.

Everyone had descended upon her like it was rehearsed. All of them screaming and shoving to get to her first like a pack of wild animals. Snarling and growling at her like she was a threat standing there alone, unmoved by it all. Except for her eyes. He’d seen that flash of fear, her body troubled with the urge to flee to safety - to him, but she straightened and that fear dulled into such quiet dignity he nearly wept. She would let them, he saw, let them exact their revenge if she thought it would sooth their hurts. But it wouldn’t. They both knew that.

Mob mentality.

She was silent while they raged at her. And one man stepped forward with a rope - fastened into a noose. She was silent as they led her to the town square where the platform waited. She said nothing as they slid the noose over her head.

He fought like hell to get to her. He made it to the front row where three men seized him and dragged him onto the platform to kneel at her feet.

“Stop them, Az. For God’s sake, stop them.”

A tear slipped down her cheek but she smiled softly.

“If this is the only way to mend my people I will die for them, Jeb. But you must live for them. I love you always.”

His vision blurred with tears as he renewed his struggle to get her.

“No, no, no, no, no. god dammit, Az. Who the hell told you they needed a martyr? I need you. You can’t expect me to live here with your murderers. You can’t expect me to live without you.”

“Jebadiah Cain,” she spoke calmly, “You are your father’s son, strong and true. If anyone can understand their grief and need for revenge it would be you.”

Furious, he lashed out at the crowd who’d quieted at him name.

“Cowards! You’re no better than they were. She came to you willingly. She’s a powerful witch! If she truly was the sorceress she would have struck you all dead by now. I’ve been here before,” he calmed. Noticing that they were listening now, “On my knees while monsters tore my family apart. You know me. You know my story. If I can forgive her so can you. Death only brings more death. It would solve nothing. The sorceress has already paid. She’s gone. Now is the time for healing. Let her go. Let the past go.”

Suddenly he was released. He scrambled to his feet and fumbled with the noose until it loosened. He drew it over her head as she started to shake. The crowd watched as he gathered her into his arms and sunk with her to the floors of the platform as she collapsed into him with great sobs.

She’d been terrified, he realized. Absolutely terrified and she’d shown nothing but calm acceptance. His love for swelled in his chest until he thought he’d burst with it.

The crowd watched with obvious surprise and dawning horror at what they’d almost done. The four men on the platform were the only ones who heard him murmuring to her as he rocked her in his arms. He could feel their guilt roll off them in waves.

“Shhh, baby. I’ve got you. I love you, sweetheart. You’re the bravest woman I’ve ever known - and I’ve known quite a few. I’m so proud of you. Shhh, baby. You’re alright. I’ve got you.”

Eventually she cried herself into a deep, exhausted slumber. Carefully he stood, cradling in her arms as he faced the now solemn crowd. Most wouldn’t meet his eyes, but those who did were apologetic. He spoke quietly but in the stillness the words carried.

“This is your future queen. She was willing to sacrifice herself for you, then and now. She fought for you for years. What she’s survived is worse than what my father lived through. She could see into the heart of the sorceress. She lived with that evil for fifteen annuals - and still she fought. If that doesn’t prove how much she cares for you, I don’t know what would.”

He stepped from the platform slowly, Az limp in his arms. When he started through the crowd they parted in silence to let them pass. He kept his eyes on the gates, his heart beating wildly as they opened to admit him - then shut with a soft clang behind him. As soon as he was out of sight he ran. Her family would have watched the whole thing. They needed to be reassured then he needed to be alone with Az so he could calm his racing heart and mind.

He’d almost lost her. Christ, he’d almost lost her.

He bore down that iron Cain will. The hysterics would have to wait. The royal family met him in the foyer of the townhouse. He was silent while they inspected her as he held her. No one tried to remove her from his arms. He met his father’s eyes and the wealth of understanding that flowed between them nearly broke his resolve. Thankfully they kept the reunion brief, and within minutes he was carrying her up to the room they shared. The family hadn’t even put up a front. Jeb and Az had one room, his father and DG had another right next door, and the queen and Ahamo had one at the end of the hall. There was no pretense.

The thought calmed him. The people who matter understood that she was his, and soon the entire Outer Zone would too.

XXXXXXXXXX

He kept vigil during the night, soothing her nightmares. He’d undressed her carefully to the skin, then himself. He needed to feel her next to him to reassure himself that she was alive. He spent the night smoothing his hands over every inch of her, pausing to rest over her steady heartbeat several times.

When her eyes fluttered open, just before dawn, his heart stumbled in his chest. Something inside him snapped. Her body was ready for him thanks to his ministrations throughout the night so in one surging thrust he buried himself inside her to the hilt.

She came awake with a gasping cry. He took her roughly as he lay behind her, her leg slung over his knee - opening her to his frantic thrusting.

“Don’t you ever,” he ground out, “Ever do anything like that again. They would have killed you.”

“Jeb,” she moaned, “Baby, I’m okay.”

He snarled as he gave one brutal thrust after another until, with a primal groan, he spilled himself inside her.

He panted for a few seconds, catching his bearings. Then he moved his still hard cock inside her slowly; passionately. He pressed his mouth to her pulse, savoring the beat of it on his tongue as his hand slid between her thighs. He manipulated her clit shamelessly until hey were both writhing helplessly on the edge of release.

“Please,” he whispered, “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I’d die without you, baby. I wouldn’t be able to breathe if you were gone.”

Her hand rose to his face nearly buried in her hair. She settled her palm over his cheek as she whispered her vow.

“I promise.”

With that he allowed them both to succumb to the climax engulfing them. When he came back to himself Az had turned in his arms. Now it was she who held him tightly - and sighing deeply, he allowed himself to relax slowly into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Az and Jeb slept through the morning, the events of the day before both physically and mentally exhausting. Az woke first, pressing a soft loving kiss on Jeb’s chest. They’d both shifted in sleep, and he lay on his back with her draped over his side in her usual fashion.

He came awake instantly, his eyes wide in delayed reaction. Az felt her heart twist. She hated the fact that he’d been reduced to the scared little boy again.

“Jeb, baby, I’m so sorry.”

He softened immediately and pulled her close.

“Shhh, don’t worry so much. I love you. I’m not going anywhere. In fact…,” he rolled on top of her quickly, settling between her supple thighs, “Marry me.”

She froze, her eyes wide. She had to have misheard.

“Wha…what did you say?”

He tensed slightly about her, his voice growing fierce.

“Marry me, Az. I want the whole world to know you belong to me.”

Az’s heart thudded thickly in her chest.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes I’ll marry you.”

He relaxed completely on to her, pressing a deep loving kiss to her trembling lips.

“Good. I wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

“Jeb…you know I’m the Heir Apparent right?”

She had to be sure that was what he wanted.

“I know, baby. I know what it means. I’ll speak to your parents, get a ring, and I’ll ask your father for some help. We have a while yet before you take the throne.”

She smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Come one, let’s get cleaned up and share the news.”

XXXXXXXXXX

After making love twice in the shower, Az left with her sister and future brother- in-law/ father-in-law and Jeb disappeared. She wasn’t worried. He’d said something about getting her a ring. The walk to lunch was spent discussing DG’s pregnancy and impending nuptials. Az was fairly vibrating with the need to tell them but Jeb made her promise. So she waited. Impatiently.

When he entered the family dinning room he walked straight to her and pulled a beautiful square cut emerald from his pocket.

“What do you think?” he whispered.

Az couldn’t speak for a few seconds because of the tears blocking her throat.

“It’s beautiful,” she managed, “perfect.”

His smile was so full of love as he slipped the ring on to her finger that Az couldn’t help but kiss him deeply.

The cheers and congratulations of them family greeted them as they turned as one to face them.

XXXXXXXXXX

DG and Az had a double wedding less than a month later. Wyatt and DG welcomed a beautiful baby girl six months after that. That night, Az whispered in Jeb’s ear as they panted in the aftermath of their lovemaking that in eight months they’d welcome their own child, a dark haired beauty named Thirrin.

Ahamo, Lavender, and the rest of the family gave thanks with every happy memory to the Outer Zone for gifting the House of Gale with true love after an age of darkness. The citizens of the OZ recognized the gift for their sacrifice and suffering - and welcomed their royal family with open hearts, minds, and arms.

~Finis~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting. I wrote this in MicrosoftWorks. I have since switched to OpenOffice and no longer have these formatting problems.


End file.
